Spoiled children gets punished
by Autopilotkitty
Summary: Caillou and Rosie are big spoiled kids, so their mother punish them pretty hard, enjoy it and review!


Spoiled children gets punished

Caillou was in his home having breakfast with his family, his father were making breakfast, and his mother were feeding baby Rosie, since she was two years old, then Caillou wanted to go to Leo's house, his parents allowed him just for an hour, caillou was happy, he then finished eating and washed the plates, then he go.

In ten minutes Caillou were in his best friend house, Leo opened the door and dragged Caillou to living room, they play with blocks and cars.

"Yay, Leo we´re having too much fun!" Said caillou constructing a tower, Leo nodded, the fun was interminable, both kids giggled, sang and shared, it was really fun, until Leo's mother came in the living room, with an angry look on her face, she grabbed Leo by his T-shirt and placed him, on her lap, she was furious because Leo disobeyed her order, it was no matter,if it was family or people open the door, he just do that, she pulled his pants and boxers.

"LEO! You promised me not to open the door!" said the alpha mother, Leo began to cry.

"Mommy it was caillou." Said Leo crying and sobbing, his mother gave him a painful smack on the butt.

SMACK! Leo cried inconsolable at this time, Leo was receiving his frist spanking.

SMACK! SMACK ! SAMCK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK SMACK!

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA, MOMMY STOP, STOP SORRY!" Leo was kicking sobbing, and upset, but his mother do not give up, orders are orders, and orders can't be disobeyed, so it was Leo's consequences about showing bad behavior to his mother, Caillou was nervous and scared, he just ran away from Leo´s home, and went to his home, the bad thing it was like three hours, that he stayed in Leo´s home, Caillou was more nervous than he was at Leo's punishment, he thought that his sweet mother wouldn't do such as a bad thing to him, he began to pray, while entering the house, he entered it, but he found a scary surprise, his mother giving a bare bottom spanking to Rosie, and Rosie was breathless, with waterfall tears, he closed the door slowly but his mother looked at him furious, she pointed him and said outburst,still with Rosie in her lap.

"Caillou, when I finished with your little sister, we will understand to each other, you disobeyed me, and you'll pay the consequences young man." Caillou began to shake, he just nodded, he was mistake, his mother will give him the spanking of his life, he just sat on the floor, waiting for his punishment.

**Rosie's punishment.**

Rosie got punished for doing a tantrum, in front of her mother, so what she won it was a hard bare bottom spanking, she still spanked like almost two hours and still, her mother Doris was really furious at her.

"Rosie you must be polite, or you gonna be grounded." Said Doris, breathless and furious, she was giving Rosie a spanking with a metallic ruler, her but was getting hot red.

**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SAMCK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK. **

"Wahahahaahahhaahahahah, Mommy, Wosie's hinny huwts, wahahahahahahh" Rosie was pleading, but it had no case, her mother was extremely furious at her, she better be polite, or she would win another hard spanking.

"Rosie, no you´ll learn to be a good girl, this is your punishment, for doing tantrums, so be nice if you don´t want a spanking." Doris said giving painful smacks to Rosie on the bottom, this time blood was coming out of her butt. Caillou was sobbing he doesn´t want his sister suffering, but she has to learn what is wrong and what is right, so he will accept his punishment without exception he will be a man, there was no turn back, he took a deep breath, and waited his turn.

Doris, put Rosie's cloth again, an dragged her by the ear to the wall, Rosie was crying and bawling.

"Rosie you must stand on the corner until you feel sorry after your wrongdoing, it will be two hours, Because I have to spank your brother for disobey me. Said Doris, Rosie couldn't speak, she just now with her eyes full with tears. Doris came to where Caillou was.

"Caillou, undress yourself and lay across my lap, your spanking begins now." Doris warned her son, and patted her lap, Caillou was nervous he crossed his arms, and turned to back, with an angry look on his face.

"No! I won´t because you are a bad motherfucker!" Said Caillou, but then he covered his mouth scared, he just insulted his beloved mother, he felt being grabbed by his mother, and placed on the lap, Doris pulled Caillou's shorts and boxers, and took the metallic ruler again, and the spanking began.

**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SAMCK, SMACK, SMACK,SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SAMCK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!**

Caillou was crying uncontrollably, knees kicking and wet nose, he was suffering, but he had to pay the price for being spoiled and disobedient, but he think Rosie's punishment was more longer than his, he could hear her crying, and sobbing, a little because he was screaming too.

"Caillou, I didn´t raise you to be such as a spoiled child, this 'motherfucker' will teach you to respect adults, you little naughty boy" Doris said spanking Caillou more hard, his but turned red with blood, same as Rosie, Caillou bit his lips, crossed his arms, kicked his knees screamed with all his forces, Caillou, then turned to the mirror and looked at it sniffling, he was embarrassed he just wanted that this torture ended, but all the time he cried looked that it will be forever.

Two hours later, Doris still spanking his son like if there´ll not be tomorrow, Caillou was breathless, he couldn´t breathe, Doris finished the punishment, she grabbed Caillou by the ear and dragged him to the wall, near Rosie, she didn´t put Caillou´s boxers again, she turned to Rosie and unclothed her again, she threw her to the floor, and took out her belt from her pants, and started whipping Rosie and Caillou pretty hard both kids cried and cried, Doris felt her heart break into pieces, for the first time her kids were suffering, but it was her responsibility to punish them, for being disobedient and spoiled. After another hard spanking Doris dressed Caillou and Rosie, and sat them to her lap, and hugged them, both kids sniffled on her chest, sobbing and crying uncontrollably, Doris rocked them back and forth.

"Shhhh, my kids it´s over, you two are forgiven, behave, I don´t wish to spank you again, I love you my sweeties." Doris said comforting her children, both kids smiled still sobbing, Caillou and Rosie promised to behave and they will not be disobedient.

**Five months later… **

Caillou and Rosie were in the supermarket buying some groceries with their mom Doris, his father were in China for a work trip, they were only with their mother and their grandparents. Caillou ran to the the toys and looked a fireman truck, his eyes wide with happiness, he grabbed the truck and ran to his mother, with the intensions that his mother buy it to him, she was looking to a beautiful dress, she wanted that dress, she thought to buy it with the money that she left, Doris then took the dress with her, but she was stopped suddenly by his son Caillou, she turned to face Caillou, he had puppy eyes, and a cute pleading smile.

"Mommy, look what I find, please buy it to me!" Said Caillou happily with the truck in his arms, Doris looked at her dress and then to the truck, she won´t leave the dress she wanted, she Turned to caillou with an uncaring look.

"No. I don´t have enough money to buy that truck, because I spend all the money with food, sorry but no." Said Doris to Caillou, Caillou was angry with his mother, he began to cry, and made a big tantrum, that all the people that were on the supermarket turned to look the bawling kid, Doris was really ashamed, with Caillou doing tantrums, and then she spotted Rosie doing a tan tantrum too, because she wanted a teddy bear, Doris threw the dress to the floor and screamed, she then grabbed both kids by the feet, and dragged them to the bath room, she unclothed Caillou first and began to spank him first for doing a tantrum, Caillou yelped, whimpered and then cry, Rosie scared tried to run but she was beneath his mother, and trapped, she stayed calm and a little valiant to the situation.

**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.**

Caillou cried and cried, waterfall tears and snot was coming out of his face, his knees kicking, his arms hitting his mother lap, he pleaded but it had no case, his mother doesn´t give up, she had good parenting, and education to her children, and it was right to use spanking at punishment, because just leaving Caillou and Rosie at their bedrooms had no lesson to learn, so she use the right punishing method spanking, and if it break her heart in pieces, she will be strong and do not stop the spanking with pleads or promises, she was an excellent mother, her husband Boris was a rookie, he doesn´t use well punishing methods, he just use lecture as a punishment, that´s why Caillou and Rosie misbehaves, so she lectured them with spanking.

"Caillou, when I said you obey (**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK**) you obey, and show respect to authority, you had been a spoiled kid, and you will learn by the hard way, until you learn to be polite and obedient." Said Doris to his naughty boy, she was angry.

"Y….es m-ommy I will, I will sorry, SORRY!" Caillou said breathless but he won the spanking of his life.

**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.**

Doris stopped the spanking and sat caillou near her on the floor, Caillou put his cloth again and cried, Doris grabbed Rosie by the dress, Rosie fight, and fight but her mother was stronger than her, Doris folded Rosie´s dress, and pulled her diaper down, and Rosie´s punishment began.

"Rosie, you must be polite, take your punishment."

**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SAMCK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.**

Rosie was breathless, waterfall tears, and wet nose on her face, Doris spanked her more than Caillou since she broke the lamp and the teddy bear, caillou less because he said sorry, and promise to be polite, Rosie was young and a baby, but Doris will educate her with the best that she can, and Doris had to pay Rosie´s spoil behavior, so Rosie suffered more than Caillou.

"Rosie, you spoiled girl, you´ll obey me and you´ll not show disrespect to me, look what you do, you broke the rules, so take you punishment as well, naughty girl." Said Doris to her spoiled girl Rosie kicked, hit and screamed, her butt turned read, she was spanked with a metallic ruler, since she was the most spoiled, she had to learn, and it doesn´t matter if she was a baby, same education goes to her as Caillou.

**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.**

Doris stopped the punishment and dressed Rosie again, Rosie rubbed her sore bottom, and cried, Doris held her children and hugged them with love after her duty as mother, comforting her kids.

"Caillou and Rosie, must be polite, your punishment is over, promised me to be polite, I hate to spank both of you, since it hurt to you, but my duty as a mother is to educate you, so shhh, it´s ok." Said Doris rocking back and forth her children. After that Doris payed Rosie´s behavior, and bought Caillou his truck, then she took them to home, she was still angry with Rosie, she was the one who broke a lamp and a teddy bear, and she had to pay her daughter bad behavior, after made Caillou sleep nap, she will gave Rosie another bare bottom spanking for sure, she can´t that way without apologizing it had no purpose, she´ll be spanked again.

Doris put Caillou to sleep, who rapidly fell asleep after a kiss, Doris smiled to him and hugged him, she then grabbed Rosie by her dress, and took her to her room, and close the door to not wake up Caillou, she folded Rosie´s dress upright, and pulled her diaper, this time she´ll spanked Rosie with her belt, to make her polite, after the belt she will use the metallic ruler, and then her own hand, it will be 50 spanks, and it was decided. Rosie was fighting to get free of this spanking, she cried aloud, but in the house was just Caillou and Doris anyone else, she felt the first blow hitting her bottom, Rosie began to bawl.

"Rosie, spoiled girl this is your third spanking, it will be 50 until you learn to be polite you will not get spanked, be nice, I believe you can my sweetie." Said Doris raising her hand, and the spanking began.

**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SAMCK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.**

Rosie at this time she was dead of tears, her room was getting wet, her dress was wet, her eyes were red, her butt was sore and hot red, the only one that could hear her was Gilbert the cat, that was scared looking all the scene, poor Rosie was breathless, but she had to learn to be polite, this spanking, will be longer, but it was for her best to receive the spanking, since she was a baby, she learn, by the hard way but it was better than a thrashing to all her body, the part that was suffering was her butt, no matter how young was her, education goes same to her.

"Well, Rosie say you´re sorry and I will stop the spanking, said it Rosie." Said Doris still smacking Rosie´s bottom.

"SOWWY, ME SOWWY WHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!" It was Rosie´s response, Doris smiled, and dressed her daughter, and rocked her with care, and with love, today it was Rosie´s bad day, but it was her discipline and good education.

"SHHH, it´s ok Rosie it´s over, you´ll learn the lesson, shhh my sweetie."

Said Doris to her bawling girl, Rosie rubbed her bottom, and smiling she fell asleep, Doris took her to her cot and place her in it, then she leave the room, and went to sleep, she will show the hard way to her children, but then she will love them the best she can, she really love her kids, and will love then to the end.

**The End.**

**Well, this is my fanfic to Caillou and Rosie the spoiled children, this idea came to my head after I spanked my little cousin, well he do a tantrum, so I lose my head and then spank him, hope you enjoy it, please review, and have fun, I´ll continued this work, if you like it, so see you the next wave!**


End file.
